


Unexpectedly

by ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Rumbelle - Freeform, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers/pseuds/ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t gone past the marketplace to buy anyone; he was just looking for the fastest way home. AKA: Rumplestiltskin impulse-buys sex slave!Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngloAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngloAnon/gifts).



Rumplestiltskin didn’t usually bother with the shadier parts of the marketplace; there was little of value to him there, mostly snake oil tricks which gullible men and women fell for or seedy business dealings that even he wrinkled his nose at. But he had to follow through on a rumor of a priceless gem, a rose that flourished even in the harshest winter. Unfortunately he was coming up empty-handed.

                He hated the slave markets especially; men, women, and occasionally children captured through various methods forced to stand bare before the crowds, examined like livestock and bought like things. But it was the fastest route through to the rest of the capital city and so he made his way as quickly as possible, hardly daring to glance up from under his hood.

                Until he felt eyes on him.

                He glanced up and met a pair of shockingly blue eyes. They showed a child-like curiosity, though she was obviously a full-fledged woman. She glanced away when he met her gaze…but eventually they wandered back up to look at him again. She stood off to the side of the group of women…pleasure slaves if their beauty and curves were anything to go by. The rest of the group were sniveling cowardly things, trembling if they were examined and crying to themselves if they weren’t, screaming if one of them were bought. But not the curious one. She had to have been afraid but she stood resolutely, ignoring her indecency in public.

                Rumplestiltskin hadn’t even noticed how long he had been standing there until one of the troll sellers sidled up to him.

“See something you like?” He growled. Rumplestiltskin didn’t bother to respond.

                The troll followed his gaze and grumbled.

“Noble blood,” he remarked, “Refugee of the Western Ogre’s War. Maidenly, a little slow but plenty stubborn, if you like a challenge.”

                Looking into those bright eyes, Rumplestiltskin failed to believe she was slow. Just perhaps unwilling.

                He was shocked and disgusted with himself as he stepped up onto the platform, approaching the woman. She looked surprised, nervous, but she didn’t shy away. His eyes moved from her pale pink lips to the bronze collar of a slave, down the pale skin to pert breasts with small buds that matched her mouth. Color came to her cheeks at his bold examination but she didn’t even attempt to cover herself.

                This was wrong, the man that still dwelled within him insisted. He shouldn’t take advantage, shouldn’t help this revolting enterprise. But wasn’t the very fact she was in chains wrong?

                His hand reached out of its own accord, a rough scaled hand brushing her side, moving along the curve of her hip. It had been so long since he had been with a woman.

                Not allowing himself to think, he pulled out his money pouch and shoved it at the troll, dozens of slaves’ worth of gold within. With a flick of his wrist her shackles fell away and his fingers wrapped around her forearm. They disappeared from the square, to the amazement of witnesses.

                Lady Belle’s life had changed in the course of not even five minutes, from the time she caught sight of the man in the hood to the point where she had been bought and whisked away to here, a dark room her eyes were struggling to adjust to.

                She knew from old stories the beast who had bought her, the creature with green-gold scales, reptilian eyes, wild hair and claws was none other than Rumplestiltskin. The Dark One. The deal-maker. His trademark price of a firstborn gave Belle some idea of what her duty may be in this new life.

                There was something to him that kept Belle from instantly dreading the situation. Yes there was the lust she was becoming all too used to, forced to stand before men without a single scrap of dignity. But there was also an anger to his expression, a revulsion to her circumstance. It wasn’t the dim wit of instinct that she had witnessed in her captor’s eyes before they “tested” her, nor of the other men depraved enough to buy instead of earn.

She had resigned herself to a gruesome fate since the ogres had broken through the barriers and ravaged her town; she had been expecting a monster even before the trolls shifted through the debris for survivors to sell off. Fear was useless in light of an unavoidable purchase; she could only hope for the best, and try to escape the worst.

The room was mostly bare save for a chair facing a fireplace, a table beside the bed, and then the bed itself. It wasn’t the satin of harlequin novels; it was a comforter of down feathers, well-used but the intricate designs still clear. It was better than a hard forest floor, at any rate. She eased herself down onto the end of it, then glanced at her master expectantly.

He was staring at her and, if she hadn’t known who he was, she might have said that he looked nervous. The Dark One, nervous of a girl he had just bought… What a novel thought.

He narrowed his eyes, “…are you going to start crying?” He asked suspiciously.

She bit back a smile, “Probably not… I think I got most of my tears out on the journey from my homeland,” she tried to make it sound like a joke, but it was far too truthful to be funny.

He continued to stay rooted to the spot, though his eyes continued to move over her body. Her hands dug into the bed to keep from covering up under such an intense gaze. It made her shiver, though she wasn’t sure why.

And then he finally moved, very purposefully as if making sure she wouldn’t bolt. He sank down onto the bed beside her, one of his hands gently cupping her face…and then kissed her with a ferocity that overwhelmed her.

The chaste kisses she shared with Gaston couldn’t compare to Rumplestiltskin’s lips on hers. They were rough but thorough, kissing her again and again, gently coaxing her own apart. She opened her mouth and was shocked to feel his tongue slip inside her mouth. It seemed disgusting but the way he did it, so intimately, as though he wanted to taste every bit of her… She felt her body warm at his eagerness.

She gasped and pulled away, Rumplestiltskin gazing at her in concern. His hand, which had been cupping her breast, had fallen away. Belle grabbed his wrist, then blushed as she realized how eager she appeared.

“No, it’s… It’s fine, really fine…” She stuttered, letting go of his wrist.

                It was such a contrast from the rough kneading and smashing the trolls had done, if they even bothered with anything except for thrusting into her. But his claw, so lightly circling her nipple, wasn’t unpleasant. The sensation sent shocks down her spine and a pleasant pain between her thighs. She crossed her legs and squeezed, not entirely sure what was happening.

                Instead of taking her crossed legs as a sign of insubordination, he motioned for her to lie down. She did as he bade, her nerves prickling. Would he enter her now, since she had appeared so ready? His hand stroked her thigh, fingertips brushing the crease between her legs in a silent query. He was seeking permission… _asking_ his slave for something he had paid for. It was absurd…but appreciated. She parted her legs and he settled himself between them, crouching over him.

                A high whine slipped from her throat as his hands went back to caressing her breasts, so gentle and searching. He traced patterns on her skin, moving over places that she hadn’t been aware could react in such a way. Her back arched up as he bent down, trailing kisses over the soft flesh, his tongue snaking out for a taste. Something was burning inside of her, a sharp pain that made her want to press against something. His mouth moved from her breasts, trailing down her stomach and hips and paused.

                Belle glanced down to see him staring intently at her private place. The lust had returned full force, a nearly animalistic hunger in his eye. Belle groaned as the pleasant pain intensified, shifting her hips up in an attempt to relieve it. Rumplestiltskin growled and then she felt his mouth on her.

                She was so used to muffling her screams that it surprised her when it slipped out, loud and shrill. He seemed to be doing everything at once; licking her, suckling on the tender lips of her sex, tongue slipping inside smoothly and attacking every sensitive spot she possessed. Her head thrashed back and forth as heat accompanied the pleasant pain, burning her up. Her heart pounded as her breath came out in moans and whines, begging for him to both make it stop and to have it continue forever.

                And then he found the source of the pleasurable pain, and suckled on it.

                Belle screamed as her body spasmed, delicious relief sending her flying before she slowly sank down into a sensation like a hot bath. She tried to catch her breath, her body weakly shuddering as he lapped up her dampness. He sat back up and watched her, his expression unreadable.

“What’s your name?” He finally asked.

                Even lightheaded from whatever that was, she realized her position.

“Whatever you want to wall me,” she murmured.

“What were you called before they took you?”

“…Belle,” she admitted softly.

“Belle,” he tested the name, pausing before continuing, “I’m leaving again. I’ll be back shortly,” he said, getting to his feet.

                Belle sat up, staring at him.

“Wait,” she pleaded. He paused meeting her eyes briefly. The question she wanted to ask remained locked behind her lips, but he seemed to understand her confusion.

“I just wanted to demonstrate that it can be enjoyable for both parties,” he said simply, “My own pleasure will come later tonight.” He walked away.

                Belle glanced around at her surroundings, her mind still fighting to catch up. What sort of master bought a slave only to satisfy her?


	2. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin discusses Belle’s duties with her.

How was it that things were more awkward when she was dressed as opposed to lying naked before him?

She had found the wardrobe oddly accommodating; dresses just her size. She had selected a gold one with off-shoulder straps and hesitantly explored the rest of the room he had transported her to. It was her first time in what she assumed was an enchanted castle, if the view of the grounds from her window was any indication. She didn’t dare venture out; even if Rumplestiltskin had been kind to her upon their first encounter she wasn’t sure if that was normal or an irregularity.

He did return in a few hours, and escorted her down to a large room with a long table. She glanced around curiously; at the tapestries on the wall, at the covered mirror and windows, at the spinning wheel in the corner and all sorts of strange things on display.

And, laid out on the table, was the first proper meal Belle had laid eyes on since the ogres decimated her village. Roasted pheasant with cooked carrots and asparagus, mashed potatoes, rolls shining with melted butter… Rumplestiltskin took his ornate seat and motioned to the less elaborate chair on his left.

"I thought we should discuss a few things about your time here," he said. Belle sat down, her stomach clenching greedily.

Rumplestiltskin sat up, serving himself, “You will join me for meals and tea, and you will keep me company while I spin. You will have your own room but you will spend your nights in mine, sleeping beside me. You will not be in the vicinity when I entertain company… It’s alright, dear.”

Belle glanced towards him and he tilted his head towards the spread. Belle looked sheepish as she reached forward and dished herself some food.

"…I may on occasion call upon you to accompany me to a formal event," he continued, "You will make yourself presentable, and speak only when you must. I am often away, so you will have to entertain yourself. Nearly anywhere within the gates are open to you; if a door is locked do not force it." He hesitated, "…also on occasion I may wish to bathe, dress, comb your hair, or otherwise attend to you."

"I understand," Belle murmured, and she did except for perhaps that last request. Maybe it was similar to caring for a pet.

Rumplestiltskin paused, picking up his fork and prodding his vegetables as Belle tentatively picked up her roll, “…you will accept me when and how I desire you…” That wasn’t much of a surprise; she just hoped even if he didn’t show her that pleasure he had before he’d still retain that gentleness, “…and you may decline if you wish.”

Belle’s fork stopped halfway to her mouth and she stared at him, unable to comprehend what he had just given her. Rumplestiltskin stared right back at her, giving away his nervousness with his fidgeting.

  
"I don’t require much," he said softly, as if defending himself, "Nor will you be penalized for turning me down."

There was a time when Belle would have been horrified at the notion of being used in such a way…but that was before worse things had happened. And worse things could have happened if he hadn’t of bought her.

Belle went scarlet, lowering her gaze as she ate, “…what sorts of things do you like…in that way?”

She almost laughed when the most powerful being in the realm, the feared Dark One, choked on his food due to her raunchy question. It took him several minutes before he cleared his throat enough to answer.

"…normal things… Touching…tasting… Hearing…"

Their eyes met and Belle felt that strange sensation in the pit of her stomach again. Arousal.


End file.
